


Seagulls

by Alrighthandsome



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrighthandsome/pseuds/Alrighthandsome
Summary: Heres how I would imagine it would of went if Ben and Callum made it to Brighton to hear the seagulls
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Seagulls

The day was finally here the one Ben and Callum has talked about for weeks they had had many conversations about Bens upcoming Cochlear implant switch on which would hopefully allow him to start to recognise sounds and improve his hearing loss to a level he would have some hearing return although they knew it wouldn't be immediate it was going to require appointments to adjust the implant to get it right for Ben. But they found talking things through with a positive outcome to look forward to gave them some respite from the fears and the nerves around the possibility it wouldn't go as well as they hoped. They had been through so much since the boat accident and Bens total hearing loss and Callums kidnap the they both felt they were due some good luck and happier times but through it all they always dealt with things that were thrown at them together, if not at the start because it was easier to push someone away than instinctively lean on them for support or to show them you need help, it was this that ultimately lead them to come out of any situation they were in stronger than ever and more in love than either thought possible at one time or another before they met each other anyway.

Ben wanted to take Callum away from the Square for the day as a thank you for everything he had done for him it was the least he could do they both deserved to have some fun just the two of them for a change so thats what they were going to do they both went to sleep that night knowing that the day they had planned for weeks now was just the next day.As the switch on a good few weeks ago now had gone better than expected he was beginning to hear and be able to recognise sounds more often and it was becoming clearer the more appointments he went to and the more he tried his best to focus on what his implant was trying to do for him the more understanding of his own surroundings voices and reoccurring noises he became to recognise.

Normally Ben would take every opportunity he got to lie in when he got the chance never wanting to leave Callums warmth once they were in bed together head laying on Callums chest as much of his body wrapped around Callums frame almost as if they were one person breathing each other in wrapped up in blankets in their own little bubble, Ben being able to feel the vibrations of Callums breathing through his skin, but not today as soon as he is awake he takes all his will power and uses it to drag himself out of bed and get showered while leaving Callum to sleep a little longer only fair he think as he's doing all the driving to Brighton and back.

Ben is showered in the quickest time though he just needs to get back to his man wake him up in a way Callum will absolutely appreciate and get their day started.Still sleeping so Ben makes his way to the end of the bed one last look before he starts to leave wet sloppy kisses along Callums arms up to his neck which grant him the reaction he wanted little moans fall from his lips "how long have you been up I didnt even feel you leave the bed " Morning gorgeous I thought I would let you have a little longer with you driving but I also want you up with me so come on sleepy head "  
Callum turns in his arms so he's now almost pinned under Ben and after some more morning kisses they are both up showered and dressed which doing separately was one of Bens good ideas as it saved them loosing time in their together as fun as that would of been.Callum ever the more organised of the two double checks they have everything, phone charger for car, car snacks, sunglasses and suncream you never know they may need it and they are finally making their way to the car.

Now if the reason why Callum chose to drive to Brighton and back was so he could on the way home spend time with Ben in his favourite way lately he kept that to himself and secretly was looking forward to that the most as he knew Ben was going to be so wired about the day that come the time to go home he would almost certainly crash the minute they were on the way back.

As they arrived and pulled into a suitable parking spot Callum turned to Ben "So handsome we are here this is your day whats the plan again" Well apart from the obvious one the seagulls we obviously can't come to the seaside and not do the following in no particular order, ice cream, arcades, candy floss, fish and chips a paddle in the sea and rock for Lexi of course or she will kill us ."Wow that some list we best get started then come on you " Oh one second babe I missed something off the list that is the most important thing " "Oh yeah whats " and before he knows whats happening Ben has grabbed his t-shirt pulling him towards him and kissing him with everything he has, eventually Callum smiles into the kiss and brings his forehead to Bens "if you keep kissing me like that you will have to forget that list and I don't think this very public car park is the place for that " he lets out a breathy chuckle " but I would very much like you to remember this moment and we continue this later "hmm you better I like the sound of that very much babe ".

Callum is at Bens side of the car before he can get out hand already waiting for him to pull him up to meet him his hand slipping into his giving Callum the little pull in his stomach holding his hand always does just like it did the first time they met and they way he hopes it always does.Its still early enough that as they are making their way towards to sea front and the little shops the workers are still getting ready for the day, setting up displays or bringing out signs sending warm greetings to their potential customers, they are both walking closely enough that their arms brush against each other now and again giving each other warm which is welcomed as the sun isn't quite out yet so a little on the chilly side still.

Walking along they are getting close to stone wall which they can see separates the shops and the sandy beach, still getting used to having more sounds filling his senses and with more going on in his temporary surroundings Callum is letting Ben be with himself while he gets used to it and senses what he's able to. Almost in sync they both sense the need to look at each other them Callum senses his hand become more tighter as Ben holds more firmly they both look up and there they are flying up above making the noises they have come to enjoy,Callum looks down at Ben who's lip has started to wobble and emotion takes over Callum who starts to well up on seeing his boyfriends reaction and it means one thing he hopes, he pulls Ben in to an embrace which he falls right into and he begins to gently caress the back of his head while placing soft kisses to the top of his head allowing Ben the time to gather and take in whats occurring. Ben eventually pulls away slightly and Callum's slowly asks "You ok ? " Ben nods and says "Yeah Cal I heard them I heard the seagulls I wasn't expecting too I know I wanted to come but nothing was guaranteed was it so I was just expecting maybe I wouldn't but I did and it just got me for a second " "Oh babe I know I get it I'm so happy you did hear them so so happy and so proud of you you know that right " "Yeah babe I do thank you so much "and Ben just held Callum a little longer while thinking I will never ever get over how lucky I am this beautiful, amazing man is still here with me after everything and how would I of ever had this moment with anyone else but him. Just then the sun had started to come through the clouds but he was certain the light from Callum's smile was bright enough to shine even more so than that at this very moment.

Ben wanted to remember this moment and to show Lexi so many laughs, two dropped phones luckily no broken screens later they finally had a selfie of the pair with a fair few seagulls photobombing not one of Bens best ideas but if its what makes hime happy then it was worth it Callum tell himself. "Right come on you that list of yours is big enough and thats one ticked off lets get going and get some more done race you to the ice cream stand loser buys.

They made the most of their day and crammed so much in they were very proud of themselves, Ice cream that Ben dropped almost immediately after queuing what felt like forever to get, Callum moaning when Ben kept nicking his saying they should of just got him another one, while secretly loving that Ben kept close enough the whole time to get said ice cream.  
Arcades were a hit till Callum kept loosing at as he was in Bens words rubbish at "Babe I'm only joking its just the one time being all big hands and long limbs don't go in your favour "to say Callum wasn't impressed with this observation was a little under statement and if he did a little diva strop out the arcade while Ben won yet again winning Lexi the biggest unicorn the place had well it wasn't mentioned again after Ben apologised with the biggest Candy floss Callum has seen he was sure it was heart shaped as well and appealing to Callum's sweet tooth won him extra boyfriend points.

Ben dragged Callum into a photo booth " you can't pass a photo booth while with a fit guy like you in tow and not mark the occasion with the cute little pictures now can you " and if Callum blushed that adorable pink from his neck to his ears then Ben weren't judging him, and if they had to take the pictures three times cause they spent the first two times kissing so much and missing the timer who needs to know except them. 

Fish and chips were next on the list now they had worked up and appetite Ben grabbed a little table while Callum ordered their food, they eat with their feet entwined enjoying the food while taking in the surroundings the atmosphere was starting to change the sky starting to dim the lights from the shop fronts, arcades and fair rides becoming brighter, the sounds of music ringing out becoming duller to Ben as he was getting tired, at times it got a bit louder for Ben and it sometimes startled him he lay his head on Callum's shoulder as a sign he just needed a second to which Callum brought his hand up to gently stroke his head as a comfort and a small barrier to let him get his bearings back, pressing little kisses to his temple helping to soothe him.He took those few seconds to think over his incredible slightly overwhelming day he had laughed till his belly hurt and smiled so much he believed he may forever be and with Callum with him maybe that would be true.

Callum and Ben started to yawn almost the same time and decided they needed to start thinking about going home, they just had to have a little paddle in the sea first had to complete the list after all so sock and shoes removed they both walked along the quietened sea front holding hands swaying between them and Lexis unicorn of course just both enjoying the sun going down slightly more as the days end grew closer they had so much they both wanted to say but they had both spent the day subconsciously maybe seeking out sounds that the peace they had now seemed perfect to be able to choose that more so than it being all they had.Of course Callum had one more thing he needed to do there was a gift shop and a little arcade right at the end of the walk and he just wanted one more go at winning "Babe you know it don't matter you are good at so many things just arcade machines not so much" " look you need to go in there as we haven't got Lexis rock yet so I'm just going to have one go while you do " "Ok babe just remember it don't matter though " "Of course not but I just thought I could maybe win something for baby Abi thats all " " Yeah sure I believe you gorgeous ". Ben sees the bright pink elephant before anything else as he leaves the gift shop bag of rock in all the colours of the rainbow of course, " Well what do you think to that, I only won first time not so long limbed and big hands now huh!" Ben lets out a big laugh " wow well done first time I would call that a bit of a fluke but I think we had enough of your diva antics earlier very proud of you babe never had any doubts baby Abi will love it ".

Car packed up Ben takes one last opportunity to have Callum in his arms before they make their way home lazily kissing and whispering thank yous and love yous till he's yawning again Callum is  
encouraging him into the car and finally its the part Callum has been waiting for all day they are pulling out of the car park and Bens eyes are already starting to fall shut, Callum asks him "if he's warm enough" he nods and then his breathing starts to even out and he's softly snoring his cute little sleep noises Callum clasps his fingers while he knows he has a large open stretch of road ahead he kisses his fingers pushes them lightly to Bens lips who seems to sense in his sleepy state and gently pushes back, hands entwined resting on Bens knee , music playing low Callum is singing away low enough to not wake Ben this is everything he wished and feared he would never see, Ben and him have had a day beyond anything they could of expected back at the start of Bens hearing loss but somehow deep down he also knew they would as no matter what is thrown their way is them together no matter what and if he shed a few happy emotional tears while Ben slept softly next to him well that was between him and Ed right ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't insensitive to anyone reading this I have some knowledge from watching the storyline on the show and a little research I want to gain some more understanding as I have another fic I have started with more detail around Bens hearing loss so want to do that with more understanding so I hope if you read this it was ok 
> 
> Miss them so thought writing some of the scenes I would of liked more of on screen although this has seemed to make me miss them more oh well thanks again x


End file.
